2015 Mother's Day Special: That's How I Met Your Mom
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: What would happened when a girl meets the overprotective demigod mommy? Bunch of one-shots, in honor of Mother's Day. DISCLAIMER: Uncle Rick COVER: PLOT: mine! Rated T for language and minor sensitive topics
1. Annabeth Chase, Luke's Mom

**Misty's P.O.V.**

It's been a while since the last time I went to Camp Half-Blood. Last time I was there, I lost a lieutenant and a new fellow sister Hunter. Yes, I'm a Hunter of Artemis. And, I've been one since the beginning of Lady Artemis' Hunt, when she pledged boys off her life. I was one of those many nymphs that were offered for her Hunt.

"I still don't think this is a good idea..." I muttered, when we were camping during the night. We weren't that far away from Long Island, but I was already feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by so many male.

"None of us like the idea, Misty..." another Hunter, Gemma, rubbed my shoulder in agreement. Many of us just nodded, but there was one that didn't. Our lieutenant, Thalia.

"Girls, knocking it off for a second..." she stated, looking at us "If Lady Artemis asked us to go to Camp Half-Blood, a good reason she must have..."

"But, when we battled against those lycanthropes in California, she left us all alone and we survived!" Casey butted in. I shook my head to avoid the cut images and fuzz memories of that moment. The girls could talk freely about those day, while I still don't remember anything. For some reason, I can't remember anything _after_ losing Zoë.

"That was a direct order of Zeus and she couldn't prevent us" Thalia explained, calmly. She was used to giving this kind of explanations, since she was the only one who could tolerate boys. Actually, the girls told me that she found her long lost baby brother in that trip to California, which explain why she tolerate them "Milady is on her own personal Hunt and we can't interfere... That's _why_ she's sending us to Camp Half-Blood..."

"Fine" I blurted out, standing up "But, if any boy tries something with me, I'll start a kill spray" I announced before walking into my tent to sleep.

* * *

We arrived to Camp Half-Blood and, surprise, _surprise_. People was waiting for us. A long crowd of people, boys mixed among girls. It disgusted me.

"Chiron!" Thalia was fast into greeting the centaur trainer, who greeted her with many words of affection "I'm sorry for the short noticed-" she kept talking to him, walking away from the crowd and into Camp. We stayed standing all closer and murmurring.

"Um, excuse me?" A boy's voice tried to call for our attention, but we played deaf ears "OK, I understand... Um, Chiron told me to help you if you need anything-"

"We don't need help from a _boy_ " I defended us, turning to see him. He was tall, with messy blonde hair and tan skin. He looked like he worked out regularly. _Boys... Always trying to show off..._ What drew me off were his eyes: they were ocean blue. Suddenly, an image from my memories got on my head and I saw the same guy attacking me with a sword " _You..._ " I sneered at him, disgusted and pulling my bow out. I saw him lift his hands in surrender, looking clearly confused.

"Wow, you don't need that!" he told me, trying to make me drop my weapons. The girls were watching next to me, but they didn't seem fazed about what I was doing "Please, put it down and we- we can talk about it..."

"You attacked me!" I screamed at him, taking a few steps closer to him. However, with every step I gave, he took a couple of them back. The look in his face, of pure terror and fear against me, made me feel good about myself. Made me feel like I was powerful and no men will ever bother me again.

"What?! I haven't seen you before today!" he continued, tripping down a little. I smirked when he was down and I aimed at his face. I drew my bow back and I was about to shoot when...

"Luke!" a woman's voice stopped me and made me turn to see the person who was talking to the guy under me. I saw a woman with blonde curly hair, same Californian tan as the boy and the most fierce stormy grey eyes I even encounter. She was walking towards us, holding a very strange knife in her hand, frowning "What do you think you're doing?! Attacking an _unarmed_ boy?!" she yelled at me, accusing me. I glared at her.

"That's the excuse of the cowards!" I replied, not feeling intimidated by her words "This boy attacked me! He's the reason why I can't remember the last 18 years of my life!" The woman stopped dead in her tracks, between him and me. But she was staring at me as if I was insane.

"My son has _never_ met you before in his life, because he's 15 years old!" she defended him. The boy looked between me and his mother, not understanding anything "Luke-" she cut herself, drinking the image of her son. Her shocking face soon turned into one of sadness and kindness, before cupping his cheek and caress it "I hadn't noticed before..."

"What- what hadn't you noticed before, Mom?" he hesitated to ask, as if the answer was gonna hurt him. The woman smirked and shook her head.

"How much you look like your Uncle Luke..." she whispered. The next thing I know, my weapons were taken from me and I have to face an angry Thalia.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?!" she scolded me. I've never seen her so angry before.

"He attacked me! He made me lose my life!" I accused him, knowing that, no matter what people said, I was right "I don't know how he got ride of the scar, but I _know_ it was him-"

"The guy that attacked you was Luke Castellan, Misty" the woman interrupted me, serious "Just because Luke _Jackson_ is a _boy_ and _looks like_ the guy that attacked you, doesn't mean you should... Should you?"

 _ **And, that's how I met Luke Jackson's Mom...**_


	2. Piper McLean, Thomas' Mom

**Joanna Montenegro's P.O.V.**

For some reason I don't understand, girls always tend to gather against me. Say mean words about me and to me.

With the time, I grew used to it. That didn't mean it was easier to listen to it.

"Ms. Montenegro?" I heard Mrs. Collins call for my attention in the middle of Math class. God, how much I hate Maths! "Is there anything more interesting outside that stops you from paying attention to my class?" My classmates snickered and chuckled at it, while I was trying to be swallowed by the Earth because of the embarrassment I was feeling.

"I don't see something wrong with it" A voice pipped into the scolding. People turned to see the guy who was talking. I've never seen him before, which doesn't say much because I'm mostly by myself and I don't notice anyone. He was tall and tanned, with brown hair. His eyes were multicolour and they held a spark of defiance.

"Mr. Grace, this doesn't concern you" Mrs. Collins snapped at him, but he rolled his eyes at her.

"I mean, we're seeing logarithms... One of the most _boring_ and difficult topics in the _entire_ history of Algebra!" he continued, earning the entire attention of the teacher "And, your way of teaching is not helping us to understand-"

"Enough, Mr. Grace!" Mrs. Collins was seriously angry "I'd see you and Ms. Montenegro after class for detention" He frowned and stood up. _God, what he's gonna do...?_

"You wanna give me detention? Go ahead, detain me all you want... But, she didn't do anything towards you that deserves detention!" I gaped at him, surprised. _He was defending me..._

"You're heading towards a suspension, young man..." Mrs. Collins warned him. He simply stood there and stared at her "Fine, suspension for the next week. Head to the Principal's office" she pointed outside her classroom.

"Gladly" he admitted, grabbing his bag "This class is useless, anyway..." he muttered, walking outside. Soon, everyone was whispering, but I was shocked about his attitude.

"Silence!"

* * *

I was really impatient for the last bell rang. I wanted to get out of school like right now. But the last bell didn't ring. And that was frustrating me!

"C'mon, you stupid bell..." I muttered to myself "Ring..." Just as if I had invoked it, the bell rang, letting everyone that the last class was over and allowing me to sneak out. I ran to my locker and gathered my things as fast as I could and checked the address on my hand.

I walked around the streets until I found right one and the right home. It wasn't a house different from the other ones. It was a two stores tall, with red tiles and a small front yard. I took a deep breath before knocking on the front door.

"Coming!" I heard a female voice, inside the house. _Probably, his mother..._ My suspicious were confirmed when the most beautiful woman I've ever seen opened the door. She was tallish, lean and built. Her skin was a little darker than his, but he inherited her eyes and her hair colour. Her hair was braided, making me feel self conscious about my appearance "Hi, dear..." _God, even her voice was perfect!_ "Can I help you?"

"Um, I was looking for..." I looked down at the paper, a little embarrassed of not knowing his name before handed "...Thomas Grace?" I ended up, as a question.

"One second, dear... Thomas! Someone's here for you!" she announced inside the house, before moving away from the door "C'mon in, dear..." she let me in, smiling. _God, wasn't she tired of being perfect?_

"A girl?" a girl's voice butted in. She looked a younger version of her mother, but with blonde hair, porcelain skin and electric blue eyes. _Probably, after her father..._ "Thomas has a girlfriend! Tomas has a girlfriend!" she canted around the house, with a mockery smile in her face. I was flushed in embarrassment.

"Sapphire, stop lying- _Joanna_?" Thomas stopped talking, when he stared at me. I saw confusion written all over his face, which made me wonder if it was wrong to come here "What are you doing here?" he asked me. _I knew it..._

"I- I came to- nothing, never mind" I mumbled, walking towards the door. I opened the door and stepped outside, not before he followed me out.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry" he apologized. I didn't know why he was apologizing, he did nothing wrong.

"I shouldn't had come..." I complained to myself, but he heard me.

"Don't say that..." he scolded me. I ignored him, turning around to catch a glimpse of his mother, looking at us through the window "Really, tell me why you came here... I'm not gonna throw you away" I sighed and pulled out all the homework of his classes, pushing it against his chest, as if they burned me "What's this?"

"Y-your h-homew-work... I-" Great, now I'm stuttering! Thomas stared at me.

"You got my homework?" Totally embarrassed to no end, I nodded, hiding my head down "Let's have cake!" Suddenly, I had the urge to eat a chocolate cake.

"OK..." I agreed, not really sure what I was agreeing with, but I followed him inside the house. While he was going to his room, hie mother stopped me.

"You're a very beautiful girl..." I gave her a sad look, not believing her words "What's wrong?"

"I'm not beautiful... I'm not something nice to look at..." I repeated the words that had been hunted me for the past five years.

"That's ridiculous!" she made me look at her, smiling "You're a very beautiful girl... But I wasn't talking about your appearance... Sure, you're pretty and have those sparkling green eyes, but I was talking about your personality" I stared at her, confused "Dear, you come here, not because Thomas asked you to gather his homework, but because you decided to... You're a beautiful person, inside and out, never forget it..."

 _ **And, that's how I met Thomas Grace's Mom...**_


	3. Hazel Levesque, Lee's Mom

**Ophelia Hill's P.O.V.**

I was ecstatic.

I just moved into New Rome University!

I was really excited about it, because Dad wanted to me to study in college. I didn't want to, because as a demigod, going to college is a little risky with the monsters and the Mist. The bad part was that me, being a daughter of Hecate, was terrible handling the Mist. And, when I mean _terrible_ , I mean _horrifyingly_ terrible. I was more into helping people finding the right path, since Hecate is also the goddess of crossroads. I wanted to be a psychologist or psychiatrist. Something to help people.

So, right now, I was looking down at my schedule, noticing that my first class was _Leadership 101_. I swear, I didn't make up that name. It was written down in my schedule and on the board.

"Welcome to class!" the professor walked in and sat behind the desk "I won't waste my time introducing myself, since you're in _Leadership 101_ , in this class. Take charge of your lives and you'll pass" _Wow, that's either the most stupid thing I ever heard of the most difficult one..._ "Your first assignment will be to know the people that are surrounding you and, the more people you know, the better you'll do in my class" _OK..._ I looked around me and noticed that all the people that were seated next to me where gone. _Great way to start the day..._

"Excuse me, are you from Camp Half-Blood?" A boy's voice talked behind me. He was tall, with Asian features around his eyes. His hair was black and was cut in a very military style. He was wearing some weird T-shirt that said something about koi fishes. His brown eyes were gentle and, in his right lower arm, the tattoo of Camp Jupiter. _Though, that shouldn't surprise you, Ophelia... Almost 75% of people in this dam University has one..._

"Yes...?" I answered, though it came out more like a question. The boy smiled and sat next to me.

"It's been a while since I went there... Lee Zhang, nice to meet you" he pulled his hand out for me to shake it. I was left speechless at the mention of his last name.

"Zhang? As in ' _Praetor Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque are my parents_ '? That Zhang?" I couldn't help it to behave like a crazy fan. I had always being an admire of Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. They've been my favorite out of the Seven Saviors, I don't know why... Probably, because they don't live in New Athens like the rest of the Seven "So sorry, you might have this kind of reactions all the time..." I apologized to him, shaking his hand "I'm Ophelia Hill, daughter of Hecate"

"To be honest, yes. I might have this kind of reactions all the time" he admitted, chuckling "So, tell me about yourself..."

* * *

By the time lunch was around, Lee and I had become best friends. Considering I knew no one of the people around the campus, that was a big improvement for me. Lee spoke to me about his sister, his cousins, his aunts and uncles (the Seven and their kids) and about his girlfriend (she was mortal and he missed her like crazy), and his parents. I wished I could talk about so much like him, but I didn't have much.

"Your life isn't that bad, Ophelia..." he stopped my complain for like the third time in the past hour "Some others have it worst... Trust me when I say so..."

"Are you talking about the puppy that fought that bobcat and lost his eye?" I frowned at the story he told me to feel better about myself. Instead, he made me feel pity about the little puppy "Trust me, that's not a great example..." He shook his head.

"What is your next class?" I pulled out my schedule to check.

"Um, I have... _Mist Manipulation 101_ " I squeaked at the end. Finally! Someone will teach me how to manipulate the Mist like I was always meant to!

"Oh! You're gonna be the best in that class... Not mentioning that you're gonna _adore_ the teacher that gives that subject" I stared at him, not understanding what was he saying.

"Wait, you know _who_ gives the class?!" I skipped in my place, pulling from his arm, like a little girl. Was I attracting attention? I gave a dam about it! "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Ophelia, you're embarrassing me!" he stopped me, trying to look serious. I stopped, but I had the biggest smile on my face. So much, it hurt my face "C'mon, I'll take you to your classroom, but that's it, OK?" I nodded, allowing him to guide me through the big hallways to a very spacious classroom, where there were only a few other students. The teacher was already there and I think I had a mini heart attack when I saw her.

She wasn't tall, but she was built and slim at the same time. Her skin was darker than most and her curly, frizzy brown-cinnamon hair was tied up in a low bun. Wearing nothing more comfortable than jeans and a shirt, there was standing my new professor, one of my greatest heroes.

Two words. Hazel Levesque.

"Lee?" she called my companion, who smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Being taller than your mother has its perks... "What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"Are you embarrassed of me, Mom?" Lee joked, smirking "Shouldn't it be the other way around? Me, telling you to not get closer?" he continued joking, making her mother chuckle.

"I was asking just because of that... And, who's your friend?" I was so shocked, I didn't realized they were talking about me, or that she was taring back at me and all I could do was stutter.

"Mist... honor... Hecate... psychiatrist..." I said words with no sense, hyperventilating. Lee shook me for a few seconds before giving his mother a glance.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart... She'll be in good hands..." she promised. All I could do was squeak in happiness.

 _ **And, that's how I met Lee Zhang's Mom...**_


	4. Calypso, Sam's Mom

**Stefanie Parlmat's P.O.V.**

Only this would happen to me. Only _I_ would had snuck out of my house, to drive to a party I wasn't even invited because I needed to pick up my drunk twin siblings.

Someone needs to create an award to me for being the most helpful sibling out there. I literally deserved it!

"I seriously can't believe I'm the youngest one of the three..." I murmured under my breath, driving carefully back home. Megan was passed out, asleep in the back seat, while John was singing out loud next to me.

" _Just like AniMALs! AniMALs! OH OH!_ " he tried to imitate Adam Levine's tone voice, horribly. _Great... Just when I got the song out of my head..._

"Can you please, be quiet?!" I scolded him, not looking away from the road. He started to giggle at me.

"You're no fun, Ste- _babe_ -nie..." _No... Not the stupid nickname..._ "That's why you have no friends!" he stated, trying to look serious. Though, his serious face while drunk was anything but serious. He looked like a doll-up-Barbie with no make up. In other words, _tragically_ awful.

"I don't need friends if they're gonna be like you" I argued, knowing he won't remember this in the morning. Well, _later_ during the day.

"But, we're _soooo_ much fun!"

"John, you better shut up in this instant or I swear to God that I'm gonna open up you collection of autographed books and rip off a few pages!" I threaten him, tired of him to behave like that. He began to pout, but I was busy again watching the road. Did I mention that the party the twins attended was 30 miles away from our house?

"I don't understand why we're dragging my car..." he started again, not even being considered with his twin sleeping on the back of my old pick-up truck "It's new..."

"John, for the last time. I'm driving, so _I_ get to drag _your_ car"

"Meanie..." he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Just, shut up before-" I was cut by a very peculiar sound coming from the engine of my pick-up. _Not now..._ "You can't do this now..." I muttered, noticing that it wasn't a gas problem, since the tank was full "No, _please_..." I whined, when the pick-up didn't want to move anymore.

"Oh, _oh_..." John chanted. I wanted to strangle him. Literally, I wanted to take his head off, because if it wasn't for his stupid need for popularity, I wouldn't be in the middle of the night with two drunk siblings and a broken car.

" _Shut up_ , John" I finally hissed at him, making him cower away. I was decided whether I should I leave my truck and drive my brother's car, when I noticed a house still with the light on at 3am. It was a little away from the street, with a gigantic sign over a garage that called ' _Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_ '. Weird... But, if it was a mechanic open at this time, I'll take any help I could get "You stay inside the truck or God help you when I'm chasing you to kill you" I stepped out off the car, not before giving him a death glare, that meant ' _you better listen or I'm killing you_ '. I walked to the place, hoping this wasn't like those horror movies that Megan always forced me to watch. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door "Hello? Anyone who can help me?" I heard metal scraps moving and being shuffled before the door opened, revealing a guy in front of me.

He was tallish, with curly and greasy cinnamon hair. His face was covered in dust and grease, which made his tan skin even more darker. You could see he was built, because he was wearing some tank top with no sleeves, some khaki shorts and googles in his eyes. But, I did sensed the stare behind them.

" _Stefanie Parlmat_?" he pulled out his googles and I saw two brown eyes looking at me in confusion.

"Do I know you?" I asked him, curious. I've never met him before in my life, but I'd be sure to remember someone like him.

"Not personally... I mean, everyone in school know who your siblings are..." he explained, rubbing his neck. I nodded, understanding why he knew me "Excuse my rudeness... but, what are you doing here?"

"The twins went to a party and I had to picked them up" I pointed at where I left the truck "And, my truck just broke down..."

"Did you check if your gas is full?" he questioned me, as if I were stupid.

"So _sorry_ to be wasting your precious time!" I replied, furious. I didn't deserve anything that was happening to me tonight. But this guy wasn't letting it down.

"Samuel Tulio Valdez!" A woman's voice echoed across the house, making the boy groan. Behind him, a beautiful woman with cinnamon hair tied up in a bum, brown gentle eyes, wearing a bathrobe was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, with an eyebrow raised "That's not way to treat a woman, much less one thats requesting for help!"

"But, _Mom_..." he rubbed his hand over his face.

"No ' _buts_ ', young man. You'll check this girl's truck while I make her something for her siblings" she stated, smiling at me at the end. I felt the need to smile back at her, because of her friendly smile. Just because of that. It was contagious. Samuel groaned one last time and walked outside the shop, heading toward my truck, where John was playing with the lights. _If he kept going like that, he will be sorry..._ "I apologize for my son's behavior..."

"That's OK..." I assured her "I understand you... I have to apologize for my siblings all the time..." I confessed, while she made some coffee. I had the impression I was gonna be here for a while.

 _ **And, that's how I met Sam Valdez's Mom...**_


	5. Echo, Charlie's Mom

**Hyacinth's P.O.V.**

I was staring at the board, completely out of my mind. I didn't understand the reason to make History class even more boring.

"So, class... Today we'll be speaking about the tale of Narcissus-" Some roll eyes were heard. Yes, I was being sarcastic. But, above all that, a loud screech behind me was heard. I turned around to find one of my classmates with his arm stretched out across the table, his lost eyes staring ahead to the teacher, Mr. Ferguson. He was as if he was taken by surprised "Yes, Mr. Valdez? Something you want to share with the class?" I took another peek at the boy. He was kind of tall, with tan skin. His curly brown hair looked like it was pulled out by hands in frustration. He looked built even under that slim windbreak he was wearing and his brown eyes looked full of hurt and sadness. Why would he be like that?

"No, sir... _Nothing_ at all" he replied, his voice loud enough for him to answer the question. Mr. Ferguson nodded, almost with a sneer in his face, an continued with the class.

"As you all know, Narcissus was a vain prince that was predicted to fall in love with himself" Mr. Ferguson began the story "He had never seen his own reflection until the Greek side of Venus, Aphrodite..." I saw several girls from Cabin 10 smirk at the mention of their mother "...saw how a princess that had fall in love with him was cruelly rejected, because of his vanity"

"I believed that was the same Aphrodite who was rejected by the prince..." I raised my hand, confused about that fact. Mr. Ferguson gave me a stern look and I shrunk back in my seat.

"As I was saying, the same day that Aphrodite planned on punish Narcissus on his cruel behavior, a nymph that was closed by, called Echo, fell in love with him" I heard a growl behind me and saw Charlie turning his hands into fists "She followed him and he rejected her, thinking that she was insane by just repeating his own words. Of course, he liked to be worshiped, but not to the point of stalking..." Mr. Ferguson trailed off.

"Wasn't Echo cursed to repeat the last thing she heard?" I wondered, politely. I got another stern look from Mr. Ferguson. _I swear he hates me..._

"She was" Charlie replied from him to me "Because the gods asked for a favor from her and cursed her when she didn't do it nice..."

"So, you pretend to know more about this than me?" Mr. Ferguson challenged him "Alright, thanks to Mr. Valdez, you'll be doing an essay explaining what does the story of Narcissus teach us" Everyone groaned, but I didn't. I was actually intrigued about it, because Charlie believed that the story was told from the point of view of Narcissus.

I was determined to investigate.

* * *

Charlie was right.

Narcissus was the most gigantic jerk I've ever read about it!

New Athens' library, run by the friendly Ella (who was _so_ helpful with her blurted out information) had several books that Mr. Ferguson hadn't read. Those books held information about the dark side of the story that I was more than surprised to discovered.

For example, did you know that Narcissus had been praised from toddler, yet that was out of scare to lose their head?

Or how Narcissus had never even stepped foot in his kingdom's village, for the fear of getting dirt?

Or the fact that Echo tried to saved him from his fate, just by watching from afar?

Or that Charlie's Dad, Leo Valdez, defeated him and tried to _save_ Echo?

My essay ended up saying that the real heroine of the story had always been Echo, sacrificing everything she ever known, just by the sake of his sanity. She sacrificed a life in Elysium, when she passed away, for a non answered love.

Mr. Ferguson didn't think like me. He actually made me fail my essay and I was really close to fail my History class. I didn't mind as much as the fact that he wouldn't allow other square thinking other than his.

"He failed you too?" Charlie's voice made me look up from my essay. He was walking towards me and he had a sad smile.

"He made you fail?!" I was outraged about that. But, he shrugged his shoulders "But- your Dad..."

"My Dad won't mind about my grades, as far as I tell the truth..." he admitted to me "Can I?" he pulled his hand out, asking for my essay. I nodded and handed it to him. He read it in silence, not making any gesture "Can you come to my house?"

"Your- your house?" I stammered back, surprised. He nodded again "Um, I suppose I could..." He smiled at me and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked to his house, in silence, my essay still in his hands.

"Mom! I'm home!" he called out loud, smiling. I smiled shyly, not sure what I was waiting. Suddenly, a woman with brown braided hair, slightly green skin like mine, with slightly elfish ears was grinning at us, drying her hands with a piece of cloth "Hi, Mom..."

"Hi..." she greeted him, with a hug. He hugged her back, while I stood there like the awkward nymph I was feeling.

"Mom, this is Hyacinth..." Charlie introduced me "She wrote this essay about you... She says you're the heroine of your story..." My eyes widen open big. Charlie's Mom...?

"The heroine of your story?" she repeated, her eyes gleaming with tears. I hoped they were of hapiness.

"Yes" I have no idea from where the confident voice came from, but I liked it "I wished I could be braver like you..."

"Braver like you" she said, placing a hand over my shoulder, giving me a smile. I knew I could be whatever I wanted and no curse was ever gonna stop me.

 _ **And, that's how I met Charlie Valdez's Mom...**_


	6. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Kyler's Mom

**Juliet Bauernfeind's P.O.V.**

"Alright, people!" Our Student President, Emma, called for attention, at the beginning of the meeting "We need to plan how are we raising money for the different dances this year, because the Principal had forbid us to ask him for money..."

"Either way, he's a miser as the squirrel in winter" I muttered, but I must had mutter louder than I thought, because people were looking at me like crazy "What?"

"I believe that, in her own bizarre way of expressing, Juliet is right" Kyler McFetish spoke to the group, making them look away from me "What about me make a fair?"

"A fair? You know that takes time to _organize_ a fair?" Emma protested, hitting her clipboard against the table.

"If we all want for it, I'm sure that it won't take longer-" Kyler was interrupted by Emma.

"Kyler, we don't have the time or the people or the money to make that kind of stuff!"

"Look, I know I'm gonna get hatred, but... What if we ask our parents for help?" I suggested, looking around. Kyler smirked and nodded.

"My Mom owns an art gallery, she could make us publicity for free..." he continued, excited "Half of my aunts and uncles are pretty popular, which means they could help us..."

"Looks like you two have everything organized" Emma looked at us, with a evil smile in her face. _That didn't augur anything good..._ "Then, I say we leave this to Juliet and Kyler, right?" It was obvious that everyone was about to agree with her, because Emma was popular and, what she said was law. I hated girls like her, but I liked to help people, that's why I was here.

"You love to delegate work, don't you Emma?" Kyler taunted her, smirking "I bet you couldn't even have a spot in _my_ fair, even if you wanted and worked for it" That seemed to be trilling inside Emma's head, because she claimed that _no one_ could do things like her.

"Are you saying I can't do a good spot for the fair?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying... I think you're scare to break a nail..." he mocked her. I was hoping that Kyler wouldn't take it too far or he'll regret it for the next school year.

"I'm not scare to break a nail" Emma assured him, though I saw the disgust un her eyes "I'll make the best spot for the fair and you'll have to let me in"

"We'll see about that..." Kyler finished, walking out of the room. I didn't want to stick around, so I followed him out.

"Do you think it was a good idea?" I asked him, a little curious. He shrugged.

"Anything she'll do, will be bad, so I'm not bothered..."

* * *

"It only took us a month, but I think we accomplished something..." Kyler looked around, proud of what we could do for the fair. Basically, it has been mostly phone calls to all of Kyler's relative, who were more than eager to help him. For example, his Uncle Percy gave away free tickets with everyone that walked into his Aquarium, Uncles Frank and Jason made it a day for soldiers to spend with their families (both are in the army), and so on and on. His cousins were having this mad spot where they'd challenge anyone to beat them into different sorts of sports, like rock climbing, sprints, and wrestlings. All the money would go to the school dances' fund.

"I have to agree with you..." I nodded at what we did. We were happy, we were gathering lots of money, people were having fun, and we didn't have to put Emma on the fair, since her spot (she only came up with a kissing booth) was already made by several of Kyler's Camp friends, who took some time to gather and help us.

"Well, I have to get down at my spot..." I turned around to see him walking towards a place.

"You got your _own_ spot?" I repeated, totally surprised. I imagined that after all the hard work about the fair, he'd join me into relaxing and watching. He simply shrugged.

"I like to earn things by my own ways..." he admitted, sitting down behind a table, pulling out stuffed animals of all kinds. Pandas, bears, bunnies, tiger, wolves, foxes... Animal that was turned into stuffed, Kyler was placing it over the table "Stuffed animals! Forget about those crane games and get the stuffed animal you want!" he screamed, getting the attention of the people. Soon, all the little girls that were walking around were gathered around him, asking their parents to buy them the animals.

 _That was some easy money..._

"Kyler. Aaron. McFetish" Kyler cringed at the sound of that voice and I turned to see where it was coming from. It belonged to a woman who was wearing a black pencil skirt and a shiny green shirt with black heels. She was skin pale with freckles around her face, but it wasn't anything but delicated. Her hair was fiery red and tied up in a bun. Her green eyes were glimming at Kyler, while her right hand was holding a girl a few years younger than Kyler.

"H-hi..." _Kyler stammered?!_

"Don't ' _hi_ ' me, young man..." the woman replied, stern.

"You're in trouble, Ky..." the girl giggled, earning a glare from Kyler.

"Don't glare at your sister, Kyler... You know what were those animals for? You know how hard worked _your_ father for them?" At the sound of his father, Kyler paled and shook his head.

"Please, don't make me tell him!" Kyler begged, which was kind of funny "He'll cut _me_ up open!"

"And, you think I'll play messenger? You're wrong, young man" the woman continued.

"Mom, I beg of you... I'll get a work and buy them _myself_ , but don't let me tell him..." Kyler was desperate, so I decided to help.

"How much stuffed animals you need?" Kyler looked at me, shocked.

"Um, like 50?" I nodded.

"You have quarters? Because it's gonna be a long day..."

 _ **And, that's how I met Kyler McFetish's Mom...**_


	7. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Stefan's Mom

**Iris Lauper's P.O.V.**

Being the daughter of Iris had some perks.

Like, seeing a rainbow and have faith that everything will be OK.

Your mood could be easily discovered by seeing your clothes' choice color.

You could light up someone's mood by simply being in the same room as said person.

But, sometimes, people believe we're too enthusiastic over the simple things. Maybe, it's because we know that the best things in life are ephemeral. Because rainbows are just that, a reflection/vision created by a ray of light over a water surface that only stays for a few seconds.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends, who were walking over there. Everyone replied to my greeting, except for one. Stefan di Angelo "Stefan...?"

"Uh?" he looked up at me, as if he hadn't noticed me before. He looked paler than usual, with bags under his brown eyes. His hair, that was normally combed to the side, it was messy, like if a hurricane had passed over his head and shook it up. His clothes weren't any better. They had wrinkles all over it and he wasn't wearing his usual aviator jacket that was a gift from his father when he was 11 "Oh, hi Iris..."

"Stefan, are you alright?" I asked him, concern. He looked away and shrugged, as if he didn't care how he was feeling. But Hades I did! "Have you been having dreams-"

"That's not of your business!" he snapped at me, frowning. I frowned back, more shocked at his reaction than the reason why he snapped at me. Stefan was known for being the calm of the di Angelo twins. He never got angry, unless you took it really far. And, I didn't feel I was taking it far.

"Stefan, I was just asking-"

"No, what you do is always meddling in people's life, trying to play heroine, because you know that you'll never be one in real life!" Stefan cut me, and not only in the speech. He stuck a knife inside of me and left it inside as he pronounced those words and walked away, glaring at anyone that shared paths with him. The people that were with us were speechless and walked away as soon as they could to avoid the awkward moment. I was simply frozen in my place, replaying his words in my head.

 _'You'll never be one in real life...'_

 _'You'll never be one in real life...'_

 _'You'll never be one in real life...'_

* * *

I spent the following week locked inside my cabin, not even leaving it for eating. I wasn't with appetite and, to be frank, I didn't want to face people talking about me and the reaction that Stefan had with me. I didn't want to have the pity looks over me. I didn't want to look at people, reconsidering what Stefan said and realizing he might be right about me. I didn't even want to see my reflection on the mirror, because I know I'll break down and cry. I'm too much of a coward to even consider the easy way out, because it's scares me.

"Iris, open up!" I recognized that voice. It belonged to my brother Butch, one of the first inhabitants of this cabin. He was now 35 years and lived in New Athens. Which means he came here because our siblings talked to him "Iris, I just want to talk..."

"I- I don't" I focused in not to stammer, which I might say, I was doing a bad work at it. Butch didn't kept trying, but someone else did.

"Iris, it's Stefan" I froze, because even if he didn't say his name, I'd had recognized that voice everywhere. I whimpered and backed away from the door, making sure they didn't hear me moving. They already know I was inside, so why bother much? "Iris, open this door I'll shadowtravel inside" I snorted and kept silent. This house had no shadow, because it was completely light. The colors shimmered around and it was a beautiful show, if your weren't depress "Iris, don't make me do it-"

"Stefan di Angelo, I told you to apologize to the poor girl, not to frighten her even more!" a female voice scolded Stefan. I couldn't watch outside, since I had chosen a place away from the window, but I recognized the authority in her voice.

"But, she won't open the door, Mom!" _Mom?! His Mom had to make him apologize?!_ I couldn't take that humiliation and I decided to open the door to my problems and punch them in the gut. I didn't care of my apperance, thought I did when I opened the door and saw the woman in front of me.

She was tall, lean and athletic. Her black hair was braided over her left shoulder, with her bangs to the same side. Her skin was almost caramel, which was a mix of race and sun tan. Her eyes were brown and calculating, as if she was deducing if people were liars and she was their detector.

"You're a _coward_ , Stefan di Angelo!" I spatted out, surprising even myself when I said that "How dare you tell me that I'll never be a heroine when you won't do anything without _Mommy's_ orders?!" I mocked him, earning a glare from him "Why you don't go and tell your lies to someone who belives them?" I was about to close the door in his face when he stopped me.

"You better apologize to my Mom, right now" I wasn't in the mood, I wanted to cry and I wanted _now_.

"Alright... I'm sorry..." I said to his mother "...that your son can't stop hurting me!" I screamed in his face, before slamming the door shut. I heard someone walking in behind me, but I was too sad to find out.

"Look, I know you're hurt, but Stefan didn't want to apologize before because he _knows_ he screw up bad..." his mother defended him "Are you really going to resent him for something you both know it's _not_ true?" She left soon afterwards.

 _ **And, that's how I met Stefan di Angelo's Mom...**_


	8. Thalia Grace, Jason's Mom (THALICO)

**Scarlett Nelson's P.O.V.**

I was fixing my robe, and my cap, nervous as Hell.

"Scar?" I heard the call from my best friend, Mandy. I turned to see her, trying to fake the best smile I could possibly muster "Can you help me with my robe?" she turned around and I closed the zip, trying to take as long as I could. I was emotional and frustrated, all at the same time.

"There, all done" I told her, giving her a smile. Mandy smiled even brighter than me and skipped away, reuniting with her parents. I sighed and tried not to cry at the vision. My parents promised me to be for my graduation, but they hadn't even texted me yet!

"Scarlett!" That voice made me smile, and at least it wasn't fake. My best friend, Jason, was approaching with his little sister, Bianca. Although, she wasn't that little, because she was 16 already. Bianca hugged me tight and I gave them my best smile "How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel better if they called me..." I recognized, rubbing Bianca's arm.

"They'll be here" Bianca assured me, smiling. I nodded at her.

"I really hope so, Bi..." I admitted "Sorry, Jase, but I have to practice my speech..." I gave them a lame excuse, only to get out of the sea of parents and kids that were hugging and smiling at each other.

"Let me help you" Jason offered, but I shook my head.

"Jase, your parents are here-"

"Scar, it's OK. Really..." he promised me, giving Bianca a nod. Bianca nodded as well and hugged me once more before going away to her parents "Now, let's hear that speech of yours..."

* * *

The ceremony was about to begin and I still was without any text or calls from my parents. I tried to call them, but they haven't answered their phones. And, when the phones didn't go to voicemail, the connection was cut clean from the start. I curled my fists at it. _Thanks for nothing, Mom and Dad..._

"Scar!" Jason's voice pulled me out of my reality. I saw him, walking with a woman who looked similar to him. Her hair was raven black and it was short, which made her look even more younger. Her skin was pale, like porcelain and she had tiny freckles over her nose. She was wearing some stylish clothes with leather, high heels and a silver bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes were sky blue, just like Jason's.

"We're about to get to stage, Jase..." I trailed off, trying to distract me from the phone calls.

"I know. This is my Mom" he introduced her, smiling. The woman smirked and patted Jason's shoulder.

"You can call me Thalia. Call me Mrs. di Angelo, and you and I, young lady, will have a problem" she threaten me, playfully. It was enough to make me relax and laugh before my stepped into stage.

"You have a deal" I assured her, smiling. I saw the principal walking up to stage and I knew my moment was close "OK... Wish me luck..." I sighed, upset because my parents still weren't here.

"Scarlett?" Thalia called me, holding my shoulder "I'm sure your parents wish to be here to tell you how proud are they of you..." Great, I was hoping not to cry, but that was as close as I can get "Now, get on that stage and knock'em dead!" I chuckled and nodded, walking up to stage. I took a deep breath before start.

"We've gone to school together for three years, and we've been through a lot" I saw aroudn at the parents and students, smiling "But with that training out of High School gone, what's going to happen to us? We all know what the answers are. We want to be happy, go to college, own a car, maybe raise a family" I looked up, hoping to see my parents, but they weren't there. I sighed and continued "But what if that doesn't happen? I have, I have to be honest, though, I have all the hope and ambition in the world. But when I think about the future, the truth is, I am really...scared" I admitted, trying to stop the tears. I looked at Jason's family and I saw them smiling at me. I nodded and snorted "You know, what? It's ironic that I stand up here representing my classmates when...they're so... awesome..." I looked at all of them, smiling, not holding back a tear "They should be up here themselves. But I'm up here, and... I'm sayin'... _stuff_ , 'cause everybody's got their... stuff" I joked, making everyone chuckle, making me feel better "Whether you're popular or a drama geek...We're all just trying to figure out who we are. I guess what I'm trying to say is...don't stop... believin'...Get this party started" I finished. I was received with a standing ovation, which made me feel really good about myself. Jason's family was down there to receive me with hugs.

"You rocked it!" Bianca celebrated. Everyone was hugging each other, people were throwing their caps in the air, which was insane.

"Thanks..."

"Scarlett?" someone said behind me and I got surprised to hear that voice. I turned to face my parents "Oh, dear..." My tears made appearance and I ran towards them, my mother receiving my hug first.

"You came..." I whispered to them, excited and emotional. Dad chuckled.

"Your speech was amazing, sweetie" he congratulated me, rubbing my head. I chuckled and wiped my tears, trying not to smudge my make up "Who are those people you were talking?" I sighed and pulled them to the Grace's.

"Mom, Dad... They are the di Angelo's..." I introduced him, smiling "The parents of my friend Jason..."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Nelson..." Thalia pulled her hand out for them to shake it. I smiled at this.

 _ **And, that's how I met Jason di Angelo's Mom...**_


	9. Thalia Grace, Jason's Mom (THALUKE)

**Anna Gregner's P.O.V.**

I stabbed the last monster, watching him turn into dust and fly with the wind. I panted as I grabbed my things and began my journey again. Staying in a same place was dangerous thing to do, especially in this world... I hung my bag pack over my shoulder and grabbed tight my hand-made dagger and began walking.

The city was deserted. No people around, not even a dog. Though, I could see some lights still flickering around. I wonder why they are still on...

"I can't believe we did it!" I heard a voice around the corner. It sounded like a happy voice, which confused me to the extreme, because... _Who the Hell would enjoy being in this world?!_

"Why are you so happy about this, Annie?" this time, a make voice, made an apperance. This sounded more severe, as if it was scolding the first person. I got closer to the wall, listening to their conversation "When Dad finds out..."

"He won't do a thing, Jason" the woman's voice replied, almost shutting the conversation.

"No. But, if _Mom_ finds out..." I heard a gasp and I knew the girl got feared.

"You wouldn't..."

"I won't, because _I_ value my life..." the guy admitted "If Mom finds out _we_ escaped, she's gonna have _my_ head in a platter because I didn't stop _you_ from going out" he emphasized the subjects, hearing more bitter than the beginning.

"What are you talking about, Jason?" the girl finally asked, as if she was afraid to ask.

"Look, you're my sister and I adore you, Annie... But, I'm tired that, even being the older, I'm always second to everything. Even to Dad's affection..." the guy explained. It was obvious by now that they were siblings and the guy was looking out for his little sister in this world. I curled my fists and dug my nails into my palms. I was here, hearing this two siblings arguing about who got more love of their parents. And, I couldn't even have that!

"But, you got Mom..." his sister argued with him. All I wanted to do was coming out and smacking both their head.

"Mom shares her love, which is what _both our_ parents should be doing..." he denied. I sighed, but I sighed too high, because they stopped talking. I didn't move, hoping they hadn't heard me. But I'm not that lucky.

"She's... she's a girl" I finally saw the siblings. Both of them were blonde, with pale freckled skin. Both were built, which meant they worked out, in a way, because it was really hard to do so in this world. They also looked built as ' _they've been feed regularly_ '. Lucky bastards... Their eyes were blue, though the eyes of the boy looked more brighter than the girl's.

"You're acting as you've never seen a girl before..." the guy rolled his eyes as if saying ' _you're so obvious..._ '

"I've never seen a girl outside the Center!" she grumbled, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, now you did... from whatever you come..." I trailed off, trying to get away from them. I walked away, but I couldn't, because they didn't let me "Let me go before we get attack"

"She's right about that, you know" a new voice said this time. The siblings stiffen when they heard that voice. Since they were facing me, I had a good view of the woman who was walking towards us. She was kind of short, at least, not taller than the guy in front of me. Her hair was short, black and spiky and her pale skin was shinning under the light. Her clothes of choice? Unlike the kids in front of me, she was wearing pure black leather. Boots, jacket and pants. And, by the look of the siblings, she was someone that exude power.

"M-Mom..." the guy, whose name was apparently Jason, stuttered. Of course he would be afraid of Mommy... I wish I could even met mine, but... Karma's a bitch.

"Hi, Mom..." the girl imitated her sibling and waved shyly.

"So, who was the master mind of this getaway...? Never mind, I don't wanna know..." she raised a hand to stop them from talking "You're both grounded..."

"But, Mom-"

"You should had thought it before escaping, Miss" she cut her daughter, stern. The girl shut her mouth and her mother walked closer "Who are you?" she directed the question to me, but she didn't sound as mean as she was with the siblings.

"Why should I tell you?" I argued back, trying to be brave. She smirked at me.

"Because you wouldn't had survived if you weren't like us" she answered, which surprised me.

"What do you mean, ' _if I weren't like us_ '? What are _we_?" I was frenetic in the search of answers, answers I'd never have answers for.

"You never knew one of your parents. You were raised by a single parent before this madness took him or her away..." I gaped at the woman, because she was describing what I lived during the first years of living.

"That- that's true..." I finally stammered, looking ready to cry. She smiled at me and placed a hand over my shoulder, gently.

"Let us help you..." she offered me "I promise that not everyone is like this, trust me"

"Hey!" Jason complained, but his mother ignored him.

"I promise this is world, where you're were living now, would be gone..." she promised at me. I looked at my hand-made knife and started to imagine a world were I wouldn't have to carry it.

"Looks like Karma did help me..." I chuckled, making her do it as well.

"So, you seem like a daughter of Nemesis..." she guessed, though I didn't know who Nemesis was "It's a long story, but guess that you helped this two to get what they deserved for escaping my house"

"Mom!" Jason whined.

 ** _And, that's how I met Jason Castellan's Mom..._**


	10. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
